Haunted
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Coricopat is a Tom that's sought after by many Toms and Queens, but rejects them all...He even rejected Macavity when Macavity came looking for him, and Macavity attacked him in the alleyway. Cori's now left haunted by Macavity's touch. Song Fic, R
1. Haunted!

Cori is a Tom that a lot of cats wouldn't mind having…but he's not interested and rejects them all…even the great Macavity came looking for him, looking for Cori to become him, but Cori rejected him and Macavity attacked him in the alleyway. Cori's now haunted by that event, by Macavity's touch. Yes, it's another one of my strange slashes :P Cori/Macavity :D

Update: Entered in **Cats Uncommon Couples Songfic Contest! **I put it here because I couldn't change the summary of the story :S

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Cori walked through the yard alone. The fur on the back of his neck was prickling. He knew he was being watched, he was always being watched. The tall, slim, brown Calico, shook his head, shivering in the night air. His twin, Tantomile, was in their den…but Cori barely went back their anymore. He spent most of his time walking around, thinking. A lot of cats, both Toms and Queens, were interested in Coricopat, interested in becoming his mate, interested in making him theirs. But Cori rejected them all. Macavity had even come looking for him…but Cori had rejected him, it probably wasn't the smartest idea, because he had come back to the yard bloodied, scratched, clawed and bruised…and probably scarred for life. Macavity was the reason he didn't sleep anymore, the reason he couldn't be touched. Cori walked across the empty part of the yard, the cold wind ruffling his short fur. He was still being watched.

_Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside_- Cori shivered as the cold air swept through his fur again. _  
I know you're still there _

_Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_- Cori spun around, trying to find the source of the laugh he just heard.

_Hunting you  
I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head- _Cori placed his paw on the side of his head, closing his eyes tightly. Why couldn't he be left alone?

_Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me_- Cori shuddered…that's what had left him scarred for life, that memory of Macavity and him in the alley.

_Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_-

Cori collapsed to his knees, paws pressed tightly against his ears as laughter echoed all around him.

Cori felt claws grip his arms and pull him up. He found himself pressed tightly against a strong chest, a strong arm wrapped around his back and another wrapped around the small of his back, holding him in place.

"Am I haunting you, Coricopat?" Cori shuddered. He blinked; he couldn't feel the cold air anymore as he was held against Macavity. Cori slowly looked up, looking at the tall, lanky ginger Tom that towered over him by a few inches. Macavity shifted his arms, so that one was holding Cori just under his arms, and the other curled around the arch in Cori's lower back. Macavity ran his claws up and down Cori's spine, making him shiver.

"You didn't answer my question," Macavity murmured, his lips close to Cori's ear, his cheek pressed against the side of Cori's head.

"Am I haunting you, Coricopat?"

"Yes," Cori murmured, his paws stuck between his own chest and Macavity's. He could feel Macavity's heart racing in his chest.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Macavity chuckled in Cori's ear.

"Both," Cori whispered. Macavity laughed, pulling Cori closer.

"You an intriguing one, Coricopat," Macavity laughed, nuzzling the side of Cori's head.

"You get chased by a number of Toms and Queens, yet you reject them all without a second thought…" Macavity continued to murmur, rubbing the pad of his paw up and down Cori's spine, making Cori arch into him, purring.

"You rejected me even," Cori stiffened. "And I punished you for that, didn't I?" Macavity pushed his paw harder against Cori's spine. Cori whimpered.

"But you can't get me out of your mind, you can't sleep…you don't speak to anyone, you're not eating…"

"How do you know?" Cori questioned, relaxing once more as Macavity rubbed his paw against his spine once more.

"I've been watching you," Macavity breathed in his ear. Cori shivered as Macavity's breath rushed against his ear.

"So, why, Cori, can't you get me out of your thoughts?" Macavity asked, his paw now trailing up Cori's side, feeling his ribs.

"I-I don't know," Cori whispered.

"Could it be you fell for me?" Macavity chuckled, pulling Cori tighter against him as he felt Cori shivering. Cori shut his eyes, his head resting against Macavity's shoulder as he remembered that night in the alley. Predatory growls, scared whimpers which turned into happy mewls and purrs.

"Yes," Cori whispered. Cori blinked when he found himself free of Macavity's grasp. He opened his eyes and looked around. Macavity was gone. Cori lowered his head. He started to walk away when an arm suddenly entwined around his waist and Cori found his lips being claimed by a harsh, but loving and soft pair of lips. Cori blinked and opened his eyes, watching as Macavity slowly backed away, smiling.

"I'll be around, Cori," Macavity laughed before he disappeared into the shadows. Cori stood, his paw pressing against his lips as his lips continued to tingle long after the kiss had stopped. Cori shook his head, a low blush creeping into his cheeks, as he began to walk around the yard once more.

One thing was for certain, Macavity had made an impression on him, that Cori's days of rejecting all cats, which included the Rum Tum Tugger, were now over, that his heart, lips, body and soul were now claimed by Macavity. Cori smiled as he walked off.

He was haunted, that was for sure.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Song is Haunted by Evenescence…I know it's a little weird, but it's been on my mind for a little while :D

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Tiny authors note, sorry

Little authors note:

Okay, this story has been entered to **Cats Uncommon Couples Songfic Contest! **Because I believe this couple gets no love :(

Ohh, and I also have a sequel to this called 'Savin' me' :D

Luv always,

HGP!


End file.
